Phantom Eagle UW145EWD
Phantom Eagle UW145EWD '''is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Wars, it was released in Special Random Booster Vol. 1 Rage Tiger and it is owned by Nicolas Philips. Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts '''Aquila, Latin for "eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Eagle *'Weight:' 3 grams Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color.Each side of this Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. When in Attack Mode, various protrusions stick out from the Phantom Wheel, increasing Attack power. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a "PC Core" of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the centre, allowing for maximum Stamina potential of Phantom. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outerside of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outerside of the Wheel, but Phantom does a better job at it's weight distribution on the outerside. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the protrusions, which has jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and outspinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions, being able to be K.Oed easily by attack wheels. However, the tall heighted B:D provides some Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great test results and is a top-tier Wheel for Stamina. Spin Track: Upper Wing 145 (UW145) *'Weight:' 3.51 grams UW145 is a great Track as it has air pushing capability's like Down Force 145. UW145 also has protection from low level Attacks. It can change from Upper to Downward Mode which increases its' performance. It has claws that protect the bey and it can also use then to attack. In this combo: "Hell/Vulcan/Screw/Fobidden Beafowl UW145MF/RF/R2F", ''it can attack fiercely. Altogether, it is a great Track and it outclasses WD145/WA130/SW145/D125/S130/R145/C145. Performance Tip: Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) *'Weight:''' 1.13 grams Eternal Wide Defense is a great Tip as it combines Wide Defense's amazing Stamina with free spinning. EWD may seem to be a terrible Tip because EWD normally comes with UW145, UW145 makes the beyblade very light and therefore making it way too easy to knock out. Eternal Wide Defense is a part of the Maximum Series, because this Tip is considered one of the best Stamina Tips, if not the best. Category:Stamina-Types Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Wars